


The Assassination of My Hero Academia

by DestinyStyleGirl



Series: Anime Crossovers [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyStyleGirl/pseuds/DestinyStyleGirl
Summary: Shiota Nagisa wakes up in a world where 80% of the population are born with a special ability called a "quirk" and soon after meeting the aspiring hero, Midoriya Izuku, he discovers he now has one of his own!What's more, there's a powerful assassin who wants to wipe out all heroes!Can Nagisa and Izuku save both their comrades and their worlds?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta/Fukukado Emi, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Anime Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. In Another World Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this already exists on my Fanfiction.net account but I thought as I'd bring it here! Btw, this takes place early season 3 of MHA and in season 2 of AC just after 3-E "raided" ISS. Please enjoy!

=| **Warped Assassin Arc** **|** =

* * *

Nagisa woke up in an unfamiliar place. His head was pounding, his chest felt tight and his throat was dry. He moved his hand over his head, massaging his temples. His eyes squinted open, burning to a bright light. Or was it just the color of the ceiling? It was a clean white.

He was inside…a room? Was he on a bed? Why was he here?

' _What happened to me?'_

Soon after the thought ran through his mind he rolled to his side, placing both hands underneath his head. He closed his eyes again, trying to clear the cloud in his brain. Once he opened his eyes again, they were able to make out two figures not too far from him.

They were having a conversation but…what were they saying? More importantly who were they?

"Do I really have to be here?"

"Yes, don't you wanna be here when she wakes up?"

"N-n-not, um, really…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I…I…I just don't, okay! Please don't make me!"

"A hero has to be confident, Midoriya-kun."

"Can't _you_ just tell her it was me, Recovery Girl?"

"No! It has to be you! Now stop whining!"

"Oh c'mon! I get…really shy when talking to girls!"

"Hmm…that explains why you don't have a girlfriend,"

"Don't be mean!"

What the hell? What were they talking about?

"Hush Midoriya-kun! You'll wake her up!"

 _'Hey...w_ _ait a second, is this 'her' that they're talking about_ me _!?'_

The blunet was finally able to open his eyes fully but struggled to sit up on the bed. He noticed the other two people in the room stopped their bickering and directed their attention to him. Nagisa met two pairs of surprised eyes with his own azure pair. He managed to sit up properly and return a confused look to the other two.

He opened his mouth but soon closed it afterwards, not really knowing what to say at a time like this.

The atmosphere was beginning to grow awkward…

He needed to say something. Fast.

"Um…" the blue haired teen began, his eyes darting around, finally able to see that the room was an infirmary, "…Hello?"

Well, that came out more as a question…

One of the two people, a short old lady with purple visors and a cane in her hand, smiled and walked over to Nagisa. "Hello there, I'm Recovery Girl. How are you feeling?"

' _Recovery Girl? Is that…her name?'_ Nagisa thought doubtfully. He shook it off. He understood that she was a nurse of some kind. "Oh, um, a little light headed but I've been worse, thank you."

"No trouble at all," the lady said, "but you really ought to thank Midoriya-" she paused when she noticed the other person wasn't there anymore. Instead in his place was a flashing broken outline of his form.

They both turned their heads to the door when they heard it creak open. Trying to sneak out was a boy with messy green hair, big and round green eyes and freckles.

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Did he not want to be here or something?

"Where do you think you're going Midoriya?!" Recovery Girl yelled after him. He flinched and began shaking without moving away from the door.

The greenet spoke with a nervous tone, "Oh…well, I'm g-going to be late for, uh, morning training if I stay here so…"

Nagisa wasn't sure what he was talking about but he couldn't help but turn his head to the pitch black sky outside the window.

"It's nine pm," The old woman deadpanned. That seemed to have caused the boy to start sweating bullets.

Recovery Girl sighed, "You're a horrible liar. Stop you're excuses and come over here already!" After what felt like several minutes, the green haired boy sighed and moved away from the door. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slowly walked over to the bed where Nagisa was sitting with a slightly confused, slightly surprised expression.

The boy stopped just at the left side of the bed, his eyes directed to the sheets rather than the blunet. He fiddled with his plain white t-shirt, as his lips pressed against each other tightly.

Nagisa could tell from the other teen's wavelength that he was nervous, shy and a little flustered.

He wondered…

"Are you…" Nagisa began slowly, as to not startle the other. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

The greenet grew surprised at the question, his eyes meeting Nagisa's own for a split second before shifting to the side. "Um…yes," he mumbled a response.

"Really?" Nagisa lit up, "Thank you…uh…"

He didn't know his name.

Recovery Girl spoke, "C'mon chicken! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!" The teen flinched again before moving his hands to his sides and curling them into fists. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is…my name is…my name…my name…is," He calmed down, "My name is…Midoriya Izuku."

Nagisa blinked twice before smiling.

"Nice to meet you," the blunet replied, "I'm Shiota Nagisa," he then quickly added, "But please just call me Nagisa."

"O-okay," Izuku said before returning the smile, "It…it doesn't hurt anywhere…I hope?"

"Just a small headache," Nagisa admitted with a weak smile, "My throat's a little dry too but… that's about it."

"Oh, well I can get you some water!" Midoriya rushed to the other side and grabbed a glass. As he did that Recovery Girl took Nagisa's temperature.

"Looks like your fever's gone down. That's good," The old woman said before walking over to get some aspirins. Nagisa turned to the two, "I had a fever?" Midoriya came back with a glass of cold water, "Yeah, you did. You were seriously burning up."

"Oh," Nagisa thought.

"But don't worry," Recovery Girl said coming back with a box of aspirins. "Midoriya-kun here helped me nurse you back to health."

"Really?"

"A-ah, it was nothing really…all in a d-day's work as a hero," Midoriya gave the blunet a nervous smile as he held out the glass of water with a shaky hand.

Nagisa sweat dropped again. And what did he mean by…hero?

"Careful, you'll spill it!"

"S-sorry!"

The blunet took the glass of water and the aspirins. He popped a couple in his mouth before drinking some of the water. It was enough to ease his nerves. He couldn't say the same for Midoriya. He was practically vibrating in one spot.

"Maybe you should drink some water too, Midoriya-san," Nagisa chuckled. Midoriya's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm…I'm good, thanks!"

"You sure?" Nagisa asked before taking another sip of his water. Midoriya nodded his head speedily.

Recovery Girl chuckled, "Don't mind him, Nagisa-chan. He's just really shy around girls."

_What?_

Nagisa had a spit take. As in, all the water sprayed out of his mouth.

"Don't t-tell her that!" Midoriya protested, flailing his arms, but both he and Recovery Girl turned to see Nagisa choking on the water.

Midoriya quickly rushed to his side and began to pat him on the back. "Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't drink the water so fast, Nagisa-chan!" Recovery Girl said.

Nagisa took a few deep breaths, a shadow casted over his eyes, "Let's get one thing straight…" When the blunet finally calmed down he turned to face Midoriya with an irritated look. "I am _**not**_ a girl!"

"WHAT!?" Midoriya said with shock.

"You're not?" Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Nagisa said as the other male moved away from him.

Midoriya blinked, "Oh…really?"

Recovery Girl mused for a bit, placing a hand on her chin, "So you're a trap?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Calm down," Midoriya waved his hands nervously, "If that's the case, then sorry for assuming!"

The blunet sighed, "It's alright. It's not the first time, really," he said wearily, "After all it took fourteen years before my own mother accepted that I was a boy."

"Wow really?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence.

Midoriya eventually smiled and walked closer to Nagisa. "Well then I hope we didn't overwhelm you too much, Nagisa-san."

Nagisa smiled back, "I should be asking you that, you were shaking pretty hard back there!"

Midoriya chuckled, "Oh well, that was only because I thought you were a girl! I get pretty nervous around girls!" he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about that."

"I said it's alright didn't I?" Nagisa also chuckled, "Thank you though, for taking care of me."

"It's nothing really, Nagisa-san! It's what a hero's supposed to do," Midoriya said more relaxed this time.

He said it again.

Hero?

"Just call me Nagisa," the blunet said calmly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh okay, Nagisa," Midoriya smiled but it disappeared as quickly as it came when the greenet noticed the other boy's face. "Is something wrong?"

Nagisa looked up at him. "You keep saying 'hero'? Why is that?" he asked. Midoriya blinked. "You don't know…about heroes?"

"Am I supposed to?" Nagisa cocked an eyebrow, "Also…where did you find me? And where am I?"

Midoriya stared back at him for a few moments before sitting down on the bed, "I suppose I could explain what happened."

"Okay…" Nagisa waited patiently for the other to speak.

Something told him, that things weren't they way they usually were and that this Midoriya Izuku that he met only a few moments ago played an important role in solving the mystery of what it was that happened, was happening or was still to happen.

The greenet began to recall earlier events as he replied. "It was around two hours ago..."

**=| Two Hours Earlier |=**

  
Midoriya had just gone out for a late run. He wore a green hoodie with a plain white shirt, black shorts and red sneakers as he focused on the road ahead. Running always cleared his thoughts, especially with his new life as an aspiring hero.

He smiled.

The greenet was glad that he got the chance to even be one; being born quirkless was probably his worst nightmare, knowing that his dream would've been left to die. But after meeting All Might and inheriting the quirk One For All, he felt like a new person, like he could really make a difference.

Still he'd have to get better control of his quirk and make it his own. It would be impossible for him to become an amazing hero if he didn't overcome his weaknesses.

"I wonder…" he whispered to himself as he continued his run. The streets were mostly empty with a few people here and there.

Besides the occasionally cars passing by and loose conversations, the night was relatively quiet. Midoriya continued his way down the street and decided to stop by a convenient store. He soon came out with a bottle of water, taking in a few gulps before sighing.

He then found himself staring at the starry night sky. It was so vast and endless. The moon hanging in its half state. Midoriya found it to be a calming sight, putting him at ease. Just as he was about to continue on his way, an eerie blue light spread through the skies, along with a powerful energy he'd never felt before.

Not many people noticed this strange disruption in the atmosphere, in fact it was rather subtle to say the least. However, due to his intense training until now, Midoriya was able to pick it up. He fixed his gaze onto the sky, trying to spot the smallest change. Everything looked the same for the most part…

Was he imagining things?

"I could've sworn…I felt something just now," He continued to trace the sky for several more minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows, _'How strange.'_

Suddenly, a bright spark traveled through the sky. His head snapped towards the curious blue light as it quickly made its way passed the buildings in the city. The greenet's eyes widened as he hurried in its direction.

He ran around a corner, trying not to lose sight of it. Was it a bird? A plane? A meteor? He didn't know but he had to find out. He continued to pursue it as it grew closer to the ground. He still couldn't make it out though.

_**CRASH!** _

As soon as he heard it land, Midoriya came in. Despite it being dark, Midoriya could still easily make out the park that he and Bakugo used to play in when they were younger. Had he really ran that far?

Once his eyes landed on whatever was flying in the sky, he slowed his steps. As he inched closer, he could make out a small crater that formed after the thing crashed. Trying his best to peer through the smoke, the young hero was able to bend over a bit to see what it was.

But then he fell.

"AH!" he cried, tumbling into the crater. He sat up and rubbed his head before dusting himself off.

The smoke had finally cleared and he took the opportunity to see what this 'thing' was. Lying lifelessly at the center of the crater was a person – a young teen to be exact.

They had a petite body, milky pale skin and blue hair that was just below their shoulders. They were wearing a beige sweater over a white dress shirt and a black tie. They had grey baggy pants that were rolled up at the bottom and black shoes.

Their eyes were clasps shut and their cheeks were heating up.

"-A girl!" Midoriya gasped, his face beginning to go bright red. She looked around thirteen or fourteen but the greenet couldn't tell for sure. "Wait…why was she flying through the sky?" he wondered aloud as he looked up above.

He turned back though when a pained groan came from the young teen. Midoriya's expression become serious as he bent down beside her. Trying to be cautious, he took her hand, and checked her pulse.

It didn't seem like she was in any fatal danger. Still as his hand slowly traveled to her forehead, he could tell she had a terrible fever.

"I should get her to Recovery Girl!" he said. "I hope she's still there!" Without wasting time, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before standing up and moving out of the crater. As quickly yet steadily as he could, he went back to U.A High School and straight to the infirmary to see Recovery Girl.

**=| Back To The Present |=**

  
"And that's how I found you,"

When Midoriya was done explaining, Nagisa tried to understand everything he was told. Disregarding the fact that the greenet had mistaken him for a girl (he already apologized so it's fine), he was glad that he was taken somewhere he could recover and be looked after. Still, that didn't explain how he got here.

"Are you okay Nagisa?" He snapped away from his thoughts at Midoriya's question. Nagisa nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," he held his chin in a pondering manner before looking at the greenet. "You said I fell from the sky?"

Midoriya sweat dropped, "I know it sounds weird but that's exactly what happened…" he chuckled nervously.

"I see," Nagisa turned away thoughtfully.

"Although…" Nagisa quickly turned back to the greenet as he began to speak again, "Before I saw you, there was a strange disruption in the atmosphere, in the sky to be more precise and well, it felt like a powerful force or energy was being emitted at the time." It was Midoriya's turn to place a hand on his chin, "I don't know exactly what it was but…it felt strange…like it didn't belong here."

 _Like it didn't belong here._ The words echoed in Nagisa's mind and everything around him turned black for a moment. Suddenly a pain struck in the blunet's head. He placed his hands at on its sides to try and steady it.

It was then that his memories slowly began to return to him. The moment he was pushed through a portal of somekind…just after he…he…

"N…gisa?"

"Na…gisa?"

"Nagisa are you alright?" Midoriya's voice finally reached the blue haired teen and his eyes grew wide, "You seem dizzy. Maybe you should rest some more-"

"Midoriya-san! Earlier you said something about being a hero!" Nagisa yelled suddenly, gripping the ends of his blanket tightly. Midoriya blinked in surprise, "Yes…I did. You said you didn't know about them though…"

"That's because where I come from there isn't anything like them!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'where you come from'?"

Nagisa shifted his eyes to the blanket, a voice echoing in his head.

 **—** _**'** _ _**This is will be the end of all heroes.'** _

He closed his eyes and slowly turned back to Midoriya, "Try and follow me on this. I…" Nagisa tried to say, "I…think I may have traveled here from another world."

"What…?" The greenet's eyes widened.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened," Nagisa kept his eyes on his hands, "Something – No! _Someone_ …brought me here and that's probably why you felt a strange disruption in the atmosphere…"

Midoriya pieced it all together, "…Because there was a distortion in time and space. Of course!" he hit his palm with a fist, "Which means that whoever brought you here is able to manipulate time and space to create interdimensional portals that can reach as far as another universe which is kind of cool if you think about it-"

Nagisa gave him a deadpanned look.

"-I mean you were forcefully removed from your home so it's not cool at all..." Midoriya avoided his gaze, and scratched the back of his head. The blunet just shook his.

The young hero cleared his throat, "Anyway, if that's the case, then you not knowing about heroes makes sense."

"Well it's not like I _don't_ know what a hero is, after all where I come from there are still comic books and multimedia, what I meant was, you were speaking about heroes like they were the norm kind of. I hope I'm making sense," Nagisa said.

Midoriya chuckled, "Don't worry I understand," he said, "Well, in this world about eighty percent of the population are born with a unique ability called a quirk. From there people choose to be either heroes or villains."

"Wait! Seriously!?" Nagisa eyes dilated, "Eighty percent!?"

"That's right. And because of that, schools are created for the purpose of molding young people and assisting them in bettering themselves and their abilities." Midoriya explained, "Right now, you just so happen to be in one of those very institutions. This is U.A High School, one of the best hero academies in the world.

"It takes a lot of hard work and recommendation to get into a place like this. On top of that, it gives you great recognition too…" Nagisa listened attentively to everything the greenet told him, noting how all of this sounded like something straight out of a comic book. A Shounen superhero manga even! Did he really end up in a world like this?

Was this all even real?

"So," Nagisa began, "You're a student here?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yup! It still surprises me every day but…I really am I student at U.A."

"Does that mean you have a…quirk, too?"

"Yes I do."

Nagisa nodded in understanding before turning away. He spoke without looking at the other, "So…you're aiming to become a hero?"

"Yeah," Midoriya sighed, "It's always been my dream to be one. And well, at some point I thought it was impossible but after an almost miracle, it became possible. Someday, I'll become an amazing hero and protect those in need."

Nagisa remained quiet, swimming in his thoughts. If this was a world where heroes are the everyday thing, and for some reason he ended up here, and then that person…

"It can't be a coincidence…" Nagisa whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Midoriya-san, I think the person who brought me here…is planning something," Nagisa told him. The greenet eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that? Planning something? What could they be planning?"

Nagisa held his chin, "I'm not quite sure…but I know that it has something to do with reason I'm here and…" his eyes shifted to Midoriya's, "…heroes."

"H-heroes?" The greenet choked out. "What would they want with heroes?"

"I don't know. Everything that happened before I came here is a bit of a blur right now," Nagisa said, "But I remember just before I got pushed into the portal that that person said, 'This is the end of all heroes'."

"W-what…?" The greenet stuttered, "The end of all heroes? W-what could that mean?"

"Not sure,"

"Is this person from your world?"

"I don't think so. For the most part the people of my world are like the twenty percent of the population in this world," Nagisa explained. "They don't really have any special powers that would be on the level of a super powered hero or villain in this world," He sighed, "Still even if they were from _my_ world, why would they be seeking the end of all heroes if heroes are in _this_ world or if they were from _this_ world, what would they be doing in _my_ world?"

Midoriya pondered for a moment, "Maybe they're from a whole other world altogether."

"I don't know," Nagisa yawned, "But it's making me really tired just thinking about it…"

Midoriya yawned too, "Yeah, I guess we can worry about it later. I've got school tomorrow anyway," he stood up from the bed, grabbed his jacket and turned to Nagisa, "After my morning classes I'll come back and try to inform some people about you being here, if you don't mind of course."

Nagisa shook his head, "Not at all." He chuckled nervously, "I just don't want to cause a commotion."

"Don't worry I'm sure you won't!" Midoriya waved him off and began walking to the door, "Well, I'm going now. I'll see you in the morning Nagisa!"

"You too Midoriya-san," Nagisa smiled, "Thanks for everything."

Midoriya stopped on his steps, "You know, I feel a little bad calling you by your first name." He turned around, "Why don't you call me Izuku instead?"

Nagisa stared at him for a moment until his eyelids grew heavy from sleepiness, "Alright then. Goodnight Izuku-san..." And just like that the fourteen year old drifted to sleep.

Midoriya smiled. Nagisa seemed like an intelligent kid. He kind of reminded the greenet of himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Recovery Girl pushed him out of the infirmary.

"Go home, already!" She ordered. "I'll look after the kid until the morning!"

"Are you sure? I mean I could take him back to my house…" Midoriya thought.

"Why didn't you go back to your house in the first place?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought," the old woman said, "Don't worry about it. Now go home and get some rest. You'll see him in the morning."

"Alright…" he said in defeat, "Thanks a lot Recovery Girl! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" he bowed before running out the building.

On his way back home, Midoriya couldn't help but think about his discussion with Nagisa. From the blunet's being from another world to finding out there was someone who can manipulate time and space and was out to get heroes. That was definitely a lot to process.

He sighed.

"It can't be helped," Midoriya breathed out, "I have to tell All Might and Aizawa-sensei about this tomorrow."

Hopefully they'd be able to figure things out. He just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

When the greenet arrived home, he was immediately bombarded by his mother's worrying questions, "Izuku!? Where have you been!? I was worried sick! You said you were going for a run but that was at least three hours ago! What were you doing!? Don't you know you have school tomorrow, young man!? What were you thinking!?"

Midoriya sweat dropped.

Looks like getting sleep wouldn't be happening tonight...


	2. An Assassin In A Hero School

**=|** **Warped Assassin** **Arc** |=

* * *

A cloaked figure stood atop a building, blending into the darkness of the early morning.

" **Soon…there will be no more heroes…"** the cloaked figure said darkly, **"…soon."**

* * *

Azure eyes fluttered open to the new dawn, after adjusting to the light that creeped through the curtains, they scanned the familiar room. Nagisa sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He then stretched his arms and scratched his hair, which only added to its already messy state.

He looked to his side to find Recovery Girl. She was pouring hot water into a blue mug. He blinked his eyes a few times, his memories a blur from just waking up.

He yawned, catching the old woman's attention.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan!" she chimed, a smile on her face. She walked over to the boy with the same blue mug and a plate with a freshly made sandwich. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning," Nagisa slurred his reply, "I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"Here you go," She gave him the mug and sandwich. Nagisa slowly reached out and placed the plate on his lap before taking the cup of herbal tea. As he did so, Recovery Girl placed one of her hands on his forehead and the other on hers. "Hmm, yup, it looks like you've recovered Nagisa-chan.

"You ought to finish that tea and sandwich to regain your strength," she instructed. "Then when you're done, I need you to change out of your clothes so we can get them washed."

Nagisa simply nodded, as he was too focused on his rumbling tummy to give a solid response. He didn't waste any more time as he took a bite into the one of the sandwich slices, enjoying the soft and delicious mixed texture of the bread and filling.

Yup, tomato and cheese. Good stuff.

As he finished the slice, he took another sip of the hot tea, allowing it to clear the fog in his mind. He closed his eyes as memories of the day before began rushing in.

His eyes snapped open.

"That's right," he suddenly said. "I'm in another world! And one with heroes and stuff!" He looked around the infirmary, "I thought it was all a dream."

Recovery Girl chuckled at the boy, "Oh I assure you Nagisa-chan, this is _no_ dream," she said, "And as soon as Midoriya-kun is done with his first class, we need to let the principal and a couple of teachers know you're here," her expression turned serious, "And of course what you told Midoriya-kun yesterday…"

Nagisa frowned at his reflection in the tea, "About the person who brought me here," his frown deepened, "and wants to end all heroes."

"There's no doubt about it," the old woman began, "Whoever brought you here has incredible power," she closed her eyes, "Something tells me that you're going to be useful Nagisa-chan." She smiled at the boy.

The blunet pointed a finger at himself, "Me?" She nodded. Nagisa picked up another sandwich piece, "But what can I do against someone like that?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," she chimed before walking to the other side of the room and fetching some clothes, "In the meantime, you'll have to change into this while you're clothes are getting cleaned. Okay?"

Nagisa brought his attention to the neatly folded uniform being held in front of him. He placed his mug and plate aside and took the fresh clothes in his hands. He began to examine it as Recovery Girl spoke.

"This is the school uniform for U.A High School, there isn't anything else to wear but that I'm afraid, so I hope you don't mind," she said. "It's only temporary until your clothes are washed."

Nagisa peered down at his clothes. Only after the old woman said it for the third time did he realize just how dirty and rumbled his own uniform was. He decided it was better to just change into the cleaner uniform.

He just had one problem…

"Thank you but…" Nagisa lifted up the green pleated skirt, "Why did you give me a skirt?"

"Hmm?" Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow before finally remembering, "Oh that's right. I remember now, you said you're a trap!"

There was a visible tick mark pulsing on Nagisa's head, "That's funny because I _don't_ remember saying that!"

"But don't traps were skirts too, though?"

"DON'T CALL ME A TRAP!"

The old woman sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll give you some pants, just calm down."

Nagisa huffed, his face completely red from embarrassment. He just decided to continue eating his sandwich.

A few minutes later, he changed behind the curtain that covered the bed. He tucked in the white shirt, and slipped on the red tie before finally brushing his hair and tying it into his signature high pigtails.

He gathered his dirty uniform and pulled open the curtain. He handed it over to Recovery Girl who placed them in a plastic bag.

"Thanks again, Recovery Girl." He said bowing a little.

"No problem at all," she smiled as she placed the plastic bag in the corner. She turned back to look at the blunet, "The uniform suits you. It's almost like you're a student here."

"You think so?" Nagisa said looking at the uniform himself.

"Yes, also," she pointed at his twin tails, "For someone who claims to be a boy, you sure have a feminine taste in hairstyles."

Nagisa blushed, "Hey I used to tie my hair in a low ponytail but a friend of mine started tying it like this for me so…" he looked away and scratched his cheek, "I just…kept it this way."

"Oh sure,"

"You think I'm lying!?"

"You said it not me," Recovery Girl chuckled.

Nagisa sighed. He suddenly felt a little curious. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she turned to him, "Is Recovery Girl really your name? It kind of sounds like an alias of some kind…"

She smiled, "Well look who's a smart trap!"

"I said don't call me that," Nagisa sweat dropped.

"You're right. Recovery Girl isn't my actual name. It's my hero alias as you said." She said, completely ignoring his statement. "My real name is Shuuzenji Chiyo."

"Oh," Nagisa mused.

The woman nodded, "You see, in this world, heroes have hero names that they use instead of their real ones, the same goes for villains. The reason's mostly because the names are easier to remember but sometimes because they want to keep their real names unknown."

"Just like in comic books," Nagisa thought.

"Precisely," She said, "Except in real life!"

Nagisa's eyes began to sparkle a bit, "Wow…"

Recovery Girl chuckled again just as a bell sounded. She turned to Nagisa, "Looks like it's time Nagisa-chan. Let's go get Midoriya-kun and meet in the principal's office."

"Right," Nagisa nodded.

And with that they both headed out the door and into the halls of the school. Nagisa didn't know why but he felt a little uneasy but excited at the same time.

Just what will happen next?

* * *

**=| In Class 1A |=**

Midoriya yawned as he packed his books away. Focusing in class was a little difficult this morning, mostly because he got little to no sleep last night (his mum didn't let him rest until he explained why he came back home so late the day before) but also because he couldn't stop thinking of what the fourteen year old had told him.

He wasn't sure if he was stressed or not. While the thought of making a new friend from another world excited him, there was also the fact that there was some crazed loon who wanted to 'end' all heroes and _that_ worried him.

"I really hope this isn't something serious…" Midoriya muttered, trying to keep his bagging eyes wide open. It was as if he could see the red veins in his own eyes, which definitely wasn't a good sign.

Why was he so tired though? He's slept late before, right?

He smacked his freckled cheeks and forced his green eyes open, "Get it together, Izuku! You still have a long day ahead! You definitely can't be falling asleep now, especially when you need to tell All Might, Aizawa-sensei and the principal about Nagisa!" he took a deep breath and stood up from his seat with his backpack on his back, "Alright!"

Just as he turned, he ended up walking into a wall at the back of the classroom with a loud _**thud**_. All his chatting and/or leaving classmates turned to see the greenet holding his forehead and whining at the pain.

They sweat dropped.

Uraraka immediately rushed over to him, along with Iida, "Deku-kun? Are you okay?"

Said male gave her grim smile as he continued to hold his aching dome, "I'm alright…don't worry about me." Iida placed a hand on Midoriya's back, "You should be more careful Midoriya!"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

The others either gave the boy concerned or confused looks, all except Todoroki and Asui, and of course Bakugo who just walked out the classroom saying, "Stupid shit nerd," in which Kirishima just sweat dropped at the blond.

**=| In The Hallways |=**

As everyone finally started walking out the class, Uraraka asked the greenet if he was feeling alright.

"I'm fine really," Midoriya waved her off, "I've never felt better…"

It was quite the opposite actually.

The brunette wasn't convinced and neither was Iida, "You're not fooling anyone, Midoriya," Iida said, "Clearly you didn't get much sleep last night, which isn't like you. Did something happen perhaps?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka added, "If something's the matter, just tell us!" she inched closer to him. "I bet you'd feel better if you did!"

Midoriya flushed and scouted away from the female out of habit. He cleared his throat, before breathing out. "Well it's kind of a long story…" he started, scratching the back of his neck. Honestly Midoriya wasn't even sure if he should tell the two of them but they were concerned about him and he didn't want them to think he didn't trust them.

After all, he was already keeping the secret about his quirk from everyone and that was hard enough on its own.

Besides, they might be able to come with some decent solutions to Nagisa's little predicament.

As he was about to continue, a crowd of students – mostly male students – began to gather in the halls. The trio along with the other Class 1A students stopped in their tracks at the commotion. There loud whistles and several excited and surprised words being passed around the large group of teens and the A class couldn't help but wonder what the source of it all was.

"Whoa! She is _hot_!"

"I wonder if she's a new transfer student!"

"I hope she's in my class!"

"Why is she wearing pants though?"

"MARRY ME!"

"What's going on? Why are all these students gathered here?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"More importantly, who or what could be the cause of them being here?" Iida questioned next, trying to peer over the crowd.

"Let's get a closer look!" Ashido exclaimed as she and Kaminari were the first to run closer to the other students. The other members of Class 1A decided to follow the two as to also see what was going on.

"Maybe one of the heroes from the Hero Association is here!" Kirishima wondered.

"I think I heard someone mention a new student," Hagakure said next.

"Who the hell cares!? I'm goin' through!" Bakugo yelled and pushed passed several students. The others sweat dropped.

Mineta being the shortest in the class had the hardest time seeing what was happening. He suddenly had a brilliant idea though, when he popped off one of his sticky purple hair buds and walked over to the crowd and jumped on someone's shoulders. Ignoring their protests, from there he was quickly able to cling to the ceiling and find his way to the center of attention.

He could see Bakugo harshly pushing people aside, before his onyx eyes landed on what or rather _who_ had gotten everyone so captivated.

His jaw dropped.

Standing next to Recovery Girl was a young petite teen. They had gorgeous blue hair tied into short symmetrical pigtails and big azure eyes. Their skin was pale yet it looked soft to touch. Their chest was definitely nonexistent but the purple haired male couldn't get over their perfect waist and hips.

They seemed a little flustered from all the attention that they were getting and that only added to their already adorable person. Mineta's eyes were immediately replaced with thumping hearts.

"She's beautiful!" He exclaimed loudly, taking out his phone to preserve this moment. "Absolutely breathtaking! She just might be the cutest girl I've ever seen!"

"What's all the racket about, dude?" Kaminari looked up to his partner in lewd crime. He received an extremely wide grin from Mineta, "You're missing out, Kaminari! She's the jackpot!"

"Who?" he asked, "Wait! Don't tell me there's a chick up front!"

"Oh yeah man! She's definitely an eight!" Mineta said.

The electric blond grinned to himself, "Oh I definitely got to see her for myself!" he moved deeper into the crowd of students where he found Bakugo literally 'exploding' people away from him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, FUCKING LOSERS!" He shouted. Afraid, people just did as he commanded and he walked through. He then came face to face with a young blue haired teen standing next to Recovery Girl.

At the sight of his angry face, they seemed to get a nervous sweat. Bakugo shoved his hands in his pocket and arched an eyebrow.

"So you're the big deal?" He asked, before clicking his tongue. "What a waste of time."

The blunet's eyes widened. _'His voice…he sounds just like…'_ Nagisa found himself staring at the blond in surprise and curiosity.

Bakugo stared back with bored eyes, "What are you starin' at?"

Nagisa averted his eyes, "N-nothing…" he quickly said. That was until they both heard Mineta screaming again.

"Oh c'mon! Bakugo you're in the shot!" the short male yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" The blond teen growled as he blasted the Mineta off the ceiling, causing him to fall towards the blunet.

"Ah-" Nagisa was about to dodge when the dwarf stuck one of his hair balls to the blunet's body. Nagisa's eyes dilated. "What is this stuff!?"

Mineta began rubbing himself on Nagisa, "You're so soft and you smell good~!" He said, causing an uncomfortable chill down the blunet's spine.

He shrieked, "What are you!?"

"Nagisa?" Midoriya recognized the voice of the blue haired fourteen year old he saved the day before and immediately rushed through the crowd, much to the others' surprise.

"Deku-kun!?" Uraraka called after him.

The green haired teen had already made his way to the other side where he found his childhood friend (or whatever he was to Midoriya) standing still. Cautiously, Midoriya went beside Bakugo and noticed the strange look on his face as he stared at something. Midoriya tilted his head before directing his eyes to the odd scene in front of him, in which he now shared the same strange look the blond had.

In fact most of the students had the exact same look that pretty much said 'Wtf!?'

Recovery Girl gasped, "Just what do you think you're doing young man!?" she yelled at Mineta in disbelief.

' _What a perv…'_ the majority of the students thought.

"What are you doing Mineta!?" Yaoyorozu walked through with the rest of Class 1A.

"Stop this behavior this instant!" Iida ordered sternly.

"That poor girl!" Hagakure said.

"Actually, that's a-" as Midoriya tried to correct them, he heard the voices of both Aizawa and All Might. He gasped. "The teachers are here!" he turned back to Mineta who didn't look like he was letting go of the blunet anytime soon. "Mineta, please get off of Nagisa!"

"Never!" The lewd dwarf screamed as people tried to tear him away from the blunet, "This is the only chance I've got and I'm not wasting it!"

He narrowed his eyes as his hand slowly traveled to Nagisa's waist before finding itself on the blunet's rear end.

Nagisa's eyes widened.

In a swift move, the blunet snatched a pen out of a random student's hand. He then grabbed the purple haired pervert tightly and flipped him over his body. Finally, he pulled Mineta by the back of his collar and brought the pen to his throat.

Everything happened so fast, nobody had time to think. Still, they were all left dumbfounded at the sight of the blunet's eyes, along with bloodlust that reached the atmosphere, more so the click pen that was dangerously close to Mineta's throat.

Mineta eyes shrank in fear and he tried his best not to quiver.

" _ **What the hell do you think you're doing?**_ " Nagisa asked darkly, causing a cold chill to travel down Mineta's spine.

Midoriya eyes grew big at the speculation in front of him. The innocent looking teen was suddenly something extremely terrifying and what was with that insane bloodlust?

" _ **Let's get one thing straight…**_ " the blunet said, reminding Midoriya of the night before. " _ **I'm a boy, got it?**_ "

Everyone gasped quietly.

" _ **Don't think you can just touch someone however you like**_ ," Nagisa continued, " _ **If you ever pull a stunt like that again…**_ " he paused and looked Mineta dead in the eye, " _ **…you'll find this pen through your throat. Understand?**_ "

Mineta gulped fearfully, "Y-yes…!" he squeaked.

Nagisa let go of him and stood up, giving the pen back to its owner. He looked around to see shocked and surprised faces. He felt nervous all over again but this time for a different reason. His eyes darted around until they landed on a familiar green haired teen.

His face lit up.

"Izuku-san!" Nagisa called and ran over to him, snapping Midoriya back to reality.

"A-ah! Nagisa," the greenet looked down to meet his eyes.

"Recovery Girl and I were just looking for you," the blunet said before he sweat dropped, "But…um, we sort of got side tracked…"

"I see…" Midoriya chuckled lightly.

"And just when I said I didn't want to cause a commotion…" Nagisa said sheepishly before bowing, "I'm sorry…"

"No, no! It's alright," Midoriya reassured the boy, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Nagisa stood up straight and scowled, "By 'okay' you mean utterly traumatized then sure."

' _I suppose he can say that but I think Mineta's the one who's really traumatized. Then again, maybe this'll teach him a thing or two about discipline…'_ Midoriya mused as he sweat dropped.

"So…are we all just going to pretend like that didn't happen…?" Todoroki asked.

"I honestly have no words," Yaoyorozu sighed.

"Wait!" Uraraka caught everyone's attention, "Deku-kun? Do you know her…uh, him?" she quickly corrected.

 _'I'll just pretend like I didn't hear that,'_ Nagisa grimaced as he thought.

"Ah yes!" Midoriya said, "We met yesterday and – Wait! Why are you wearing our school uniform Nagisa?"

"I needed a change of clothes," came the blunet's swift reply. Nagisa then turned to the others, "Also, Izuku-san found me unconscious and brought me to your school last night. That's how we know each other. My name's Shiota Nagisa," he quickly added, "But just call me Nagisa."

"Wait, so Midoriya let you call him by his first name?" Ashido asked curiously.

"It was only because he let me call him by his first name, so it's fair!" Midoriya quickly inserted.

"He's so lucky…" Uraraka muttered.

"So, you're not a new student here then?" Jiro asked next.

"Ah no," Nagisa replied. "Actually, I'm not from-"

"Hey!"

All the students, Recovery Girl and Nagisa turned to see Aizawa and All Might walking towards them. Aizawa glared at the students, "Why aren't you all in your next classes?"

The students quickly begin to disperse, leaving only Class 1A, the school nurse and the surprised blunet.

"What are you all still standing here for?" The black haired man asks, "Get to your next class!"

"But we wanna get to know Nagisa more!" Ashido complained as she hugged the blue haired boy. Aizawa raised an eyebrow before him and All Might looked down at the young boy.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asked.

"He's the one I was telling you about," Recovery Girl said. Aizawa's eyes seem to widen slightly. He turned to All Might and they both nodded.

"Midoriya-shounen," All Might called the greenet. Midoriya turned to face him, "Yes sir?"

"You and the boy come to the principal's office," All Might said. He then turned to the others, "The rest of you get going!"

"Aww!" Ashido whined, "Can't we come?"

"No!" All Might said, "You can all get acquainted with the boy later. Now go before you get detention."

"Fine..." Most of the A students moaned as they walk to their next classes, with Kaminari and Sero dragging a frozen Mineta.

All Might raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

Midoriya flailed his arms, "It's not important really! Let's just go please!"

**=| In Principal Nezu's Office |=**

  
"Welcome, welcome," a white anthropomorphic hamster…bear…mink…mouse thing greets cheerily. "Please take a seat, everyone!"

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Now he'd seen it all.

They all took a seat and before anything else, Nagisa introduced himself, "I'm Shiota Nagisa. But Nagisa's fine."

"Nice to meet you Nagisa-shounen," All Might said, "I'm All Might," he turned to Aizawa, "And this here is Eraser Head but you can call him Aizawa Shota," he then turned to the principal, "This is Principal Nezu."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too," Nagisa bowed slightly.

"I hope no one's caused you any trouble this morning?" Aizawa asked.

Nagisa's face turned red and he frowned, "Unfortunately someone did," he looked to Midoriya, "But everyone else was nice…"

"What exactly happened?" All Might asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Nagisa looked down. Midoriya chuckled nervously, "Let's just move on to the real reason we're here!"

Aizawa and All Might looked at each other unconvinced but decided to move on. They all turned serious.

"Right. From what we were told by Recovery Girl, we know that Nagisa here is not from our world," Aizawa said, "Correct?"

Nagisa nodded, "That's right."

"How did you get here?" All Might asked.

"In my world, someone who has the ability to control Space-Time showed up out of nowhere," Nagisa explained, "They had pushed me through a portal of some kind and I wound up here."

"That's when I found him," Midoriya continued, "But before then there was a strange disruption in the atmosphere, an energy I've never felt before."

"I see…"Aizawa nodded.

"Although," Nagisa began, "Before this person pushed me through, they said: 'This is end of all heroes.'"

Aizawa, All Might and Principal Nezu eyes widened.

"That's horrible!" Principal Nezu gasped.

"Do you remember anything else?" Aizawa pressed on.

Nagisa thought for a moment, "Just that…he wore a cloak but I couldn't see his face. His hand had an iron glove but that's about it…"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing that I can remember, I'm afraid…" Nagisa said.

"Hmm…" All Might placed a hand on his chin.

After a moment of silence, All Might spoke, "Until we know exactly what's going on Nagisa will be attending the school as a honorary student."

"Honorary student?" Nagisa blinked, a question mark hovering over his head.

"Oh how nice! Honorary Student Nagisa!" Principal Nezu said, "And we can put him in Class 1A too!"

"Wait!" Nagisa cut in, "Don't I have to have a quirk-thing to be a student here? I mean, I feel a little bad…and I'm a still only in my third year of junior high…"

"Don't worry about it," All Might waved him off, "As heroes it is our duty to ensure the safety of others, even if they are from another world."

"Okay…" Nagisa said.

"In the meantime though, you'll be living with Midoriya-shounen," the blond man turned the greenet, "Will that be an issue?"

"Not at all," Midoriya shook his head and smiled, "I already explained to Kaa-san most of what happened. She'll be fine with it."

"Good," All Might smiled.

"Well you're excused, Midoriya," Aizawa said, "Head to your next class. Nagisa you can go if you want but we'd prefer if you stayed here-"

"Hold on! Can't Nagisa come with me? So he can properly meet the others?" Midoriya suggested.

"Hmm…fine," Aizawa sighed.

"Great! Thanks for everything!" Midoriya stood up and bowed.

Nagisa did the same, "Yes. Thank you."

With that the two walked out of the office. All Might waved to them as the door closed. He turned to the other two, "That Nagisa-shounen seems interesting…"

Aizawa nodded, "We should keep an eye on him. We should also watch out for whoever brought Nagisa here."

"Can control Space-Time, huh?" All Might mused, "Sounds like a dangerous adversary…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want it to be this long but it happened so…
> 
> Next time Nagisa formally meets Class 1A and Midoriya's mom, and he gets to see some hero training!


	3. Meeting & Training Time

**=|** **Warped Assassin Arc** **|=**

* * *

Midoriya and Nagisa walked down the hallway in the direction of the former's current class. On the way, Nagisa asked Midoriya how the educational system was like in U.A High School.

"Hmm...I wouldn't say it strays too far from a normal school," Midoriya said.

"Okay, but what exactly do you guys learn about here?" Nagisa asked, "Do you only get taught about things involving how to be a hero or are there other aspects you look into?"

They made a turn around a corner before Midoriya answered.

"Well, we do still have your general subjects like English, Math and History, but along with that normal side of education we also learn how to be heroes," he explained, "For example, we have training sessions and earlier in the year we got to choose our hero names and design our hero costumes!"

"Wow, seriously?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, plus on top of that we're taught by real Pro-Heroes! In fact the two teachers we just spoke to are heroes themselves, well Aizawa-sensei is, All Might isn't anymore..."

Nagisa noticed Midoriya's wavelength became uneasy. He wondered why.

"Did...something happen?" Nagisa asked carefully.

"Well, he really just retired," Midoriya scratched his cheek.

"Was he a great hero?"

"Oh yeah!" Midoriya lit up, "He was the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace! Fighting crime with a smile on his face!" Midoriya's eyes sparkled, "I've looked up to him since I was a kid! And when I finally got to meet him in person, I swear I thought I was dreaming!" his eyes then softened, "He's definitely had a huge impact on my life here at U.A, in fact I don't think I could have come here...if it wasn't for All Might."

"So, you could say that he's an inspiration to you, and you look to him for advice and support?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Honestly, I owe him a lot," the greenet said, "That's why I try my best to work hard and give it my all so one day, I can be an amazing hero just like him!"

"I see," Nagisa's expression became unreadable. When Midoriya spoke about All Might, the former hero strangely reminded him of someone similar in his own life. He wondered if they were worried about the blunet's absence.

' _Probably...'_ Nagisa thought, a sad smile forming on his face, _'It must be hard for everyone wondering where I am. I really wish there was a way I could contact them...'_

"Nagisa?"

Said blunet snapped away from his thoughts to look up at the greenet. Midoriya returned a confused expression.

"Is everything okay?" Midoriya asked, holding the door handle to a classroom.

Nagisa waved him off, "Ah, yeah I'm fine!"

Midoriya smiled, "Well anyway, this is my next class. I'm sure everyone will be happy to properly meet you!"

"Um okay," Nagisa said, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry you'll get along with most of them," the greenet said, "My class is Class 1A. We're a bit on the eccentric side but I'm sure you'll fit right in..."

' _An eccentric class, huh? Maybe it won't feel to different from home,_ ' Nagisa thought as Midoriya slid the door open and the two entered the classroom.

Was Nagisa nervous? Hell yes! Was he gonna show it? Hell no! Still he wanted to trust Midoriya's words, and from what he already saw (most) of the high schoolers seemed like nice people. And since he was probably going to be here a while, he ought to get along them.

Still, after the incident earlier (he still shuddered at the thought), he feared that he might have shown a bit too much of his assassin skills, which probably wasn't the best idea in a school for heroes. Maybe he'll be lucky and they won't bring it up.

Yeah, they probably forgot...

"Hey it's the kid who almost killed Mineta with a pen!"

Or not...

Nagisa immediately hid behind Midoriya. The greenet sweat dropped.

"Sero, he has a name!" Yaoyorozu scolded the black haired male. She walked over to the two and bent down a bit as she came to Nagisa.

"Hey there, Nagisa-kun right?" She asked with a kind smile. "You don't have to be scared, everything's okay,"

"Seriously Yao-momo?" Jiro folded her arms, "He's isn't a child."

"I was just trying to be nice!" The ponytailed female protested.

"Okay, then how old are you?" Hagakure asked. Nagisa seemed to blanch at the disembodied voice coming from the bundle of floating school uniform.

"Um...I'm fourteen," the blunet managed out with a shocked expression. "I'm in my third year of junior high..."

"See, he's only a year or two younger than us," Jiro said as most of the class began to form around the blunet. Midoriya put his arms out, "Hey guys! Give him some space, he's nervous as is!"

"Oh~" Ashido walked closer to the two boys, "Look at Midoriya already being a big brother to Nagisa-chan!"

"Aww~! That's _so_ cute!" Uraraka said, holding her cheeks, "You're so sweet Deku-kun!"

Deku blushed at the compliment and scratched the back of his head.

"I must say, you're quite _magnifique_!" Aoyama said, doing a dramatic pose as he pointed at the blunet, "Almost as _magnifique_ as _moi_!"

Nagisa sweatdropped at the blond, "Thank...you..."

Soon most of the class began introducing themselves and talking to Nagisa, while others who remained seated, namely Todoroki, Tokoyami and Bakugo, watched the scene or in Bakugo's case, didn't care.

"He seems like an interesting kid," Tokoyami said, "I wonder where he came from and..." he narrowed his eyes, "...where he learnt those skills."

Todoroki's eyes travelled to his bird-headed classmate for a moment before making their way back to Nagisa who was trying to keep up with what the surrounding teens were telling him.

"True..." The white and red haired male said, "Clearly he's no ordinary boy..."

"Do you think he has a quirk?" Tokoyami asked.

"Possibly..." Todoroki said as he flashbacked to the moment the blue haired boy aimed the pen at their classmate's throat. He had shown to have quick reflexes, like they were trained. "But it might be something else entirely..."

"Like what?" Tokoyami turned to Todoroki. The other continued to stare at the blunet before shrugging.

"Who knows?"

Bakugo, who was listening to the conversation between the other two, just clicked his tongue. Ashido turned to them, "Hey guys! You should introduce yourselves to Nagisa-chan too!"

The three perked up. Nagisa finally noticed them. Some guy with a raven's head, some other guy with different colored hair and eyes and the angry-looking blond guy he met in the hallway.

At this point he wasn't sure how to react at the appearances of some of these students. His eyes stayed focused on Bakugo.

' _He's the one who sounds just like...'_ Nagisa began to think before Kirishima spoke. "C'mon guys, it's kinda rude that you haven't spoken to our new friend here."

"Yeah! Come say hello to the trap!" Hagakure said.

Nagisa sweatdropped, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me that..."

"Tch! I don't have to introduce myself to some kid!" Bakugo said angrily.

"Don't be like that man, just say hello!" Kaminari said.

"Shut up!"

Yaoyorozu sighed, "Sorry about him, he's always angry..." she turned to Tokoyami and Todoroki, "Well aren't you two going to say anything?"

"Ah right," Tokoyami began, "My name is Tokoyami Fumikage. Nice to meet you."

Todoroki spoke next, "Todoroki Shouto. Pleasure." He turned to Bakugo, "Your turn."

"What is this? Fucking kindergarten?" Bakugo yelled. "Like hell I'll tell him my name!"

"He's Bakugo Katsuki," Kirishima told Nagisa.

"FUCK YOU!"

Nagisa sweatdropped but still bowed. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Wish I could say the same!" The angry blond grumbled.

"He doesn't mean that," Kirishima told Nagisa, "He's an okay guy once you get to know him,"

"Well, I don't know about _that_. I mean, him and Midoriya have known each other since they were kids and Midoriya's the one he treats the worst," Sero said.

"Really? You both have known each other for that long?" Nagisa asked slightly surprised.

Midoriya scratched his cheek, "Yeah, Kacchan and I have known each other since childhood."

"Kacchan?"

"That's what I call him..."

"Does he have a nickname for you?"

"Yeah, it's Deku, but it's also my hero name now,"

"Wow, it must mean something heroic!"

"Well...it didn't at first,"

"Wait...what did it mean at first?"

The greenet sighed, "That I was basically worthless..."

"Oh..."

Midoriya smiled, "It's alright, really! I don't see it like that anymore anyway, so it's fine!"

Nagisa thought for a moment, "Well...then I guess if it wasn't for him then you wouldn't have a hero name."

"Huh," Deku placed a hand on his chin, "I guess that is true. But I owe someone else too-"

"OI! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME SHIT NERD!"

"Ah! Sorry Kacchan!"

Iida clapped his hands, "Alright everyone! Let's get back to studying!"

"Aww!" Ashido whined, "You're no fun, Iida!"

"Wait, this is a study period?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup, but I doubt anyone's gonna get back to studying now, ribit." Asui said.

"I know!" Hagakure exclaimed, "Let's all tell Nagi-chan our quirks!"

"Good idea!" Kaminari agreed.

"No! We can do that later! We should study now!" Iida yelled.

"I agree, we should really get back to studying before a teacher comes in here," Yaoyorozu said.

"Then how about we vote?" Ashido suggested catching everyone's attention. "All in favor of studying raise your hand!"

Yaoyorozu and Iida raised their hands.

"Okay, all in favor of _not_ studying and rather getting to know Nagisa-chan and showing him our quirks, raise your hand!"

Practically the rest of the class did so.

"Seriously!?" The representative duo yelled. Iida looked at Deku bewilderedly, "You as well Midoriya!?"

Midoriya chuckled nervously as he slowly brought his hand down, "Well...I don't see why we can't do it, Nagisa's going to be a part of our class in the meantime...it would be good for us to get to know him and for him to get to know us so..."

"Unbelievable..." The bespectacled teen muttered.

"But come on, even _you_ Todoroki-kun?" Yaoyorozu turned to the red and white haired teen.

Todoroki shrugged, "I don't really feel like studying anyway..."

Yaoyorozu and Iida fell to their knees and hands dramatically, a pillar of light shining on each of them, "There's no hope left in this class..."

"Are they...gonna be okay?" Nagisa asked, slightly concerned at their depressed auras.

"Nah, don't worry, they'll be fine!" Jiro said, waving him off, "They'll probably join us anyway..."

"Speaking of joining us," Ojiro began looking around the classroom, "Has anyone seen Mineta?"

"Ugh, why are you asking about that creep?" Ashido asked, slightly disgusted.

The martial arts teen scratched the back of his head, "I'm just curious..."

"Didn't he come to class with us?" Kirishima asked.

"More like Kaminari and I _dragged_ him to class," Sero scoffed, "The bastard could barely walk after what happened."

"Yeah, but where is he?" Ojiro asked again.

"He's been sitting in that corner for most of the period already..." Todoroki pointed to a far corner on the left side of the room.

Everyone's eyes followed his hand to see a completely white Mineta, sitting with a traumatized expression on his face.

They all sweat dropped.

Nagisa grew uncomfortable at the sudden silence in the room.

"Um, so anyway..." Uraraka broke the awkward silence and turned to look at everyone, "Why don't we start showing Nagisa-kun our quirks!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first!" The brunette chimed, "My hero name is Uravity and my quirk is **Zero Gravity**! It allows me to alter the gravity of anything I touch with my finger tips and make it float!"

"Whoa! Really?" Nagisa's eyes sparkled. Uraraka nodded, "Uhuh! Let me show you!" She moved back and touched a desk. She then put her fingers together as the desk began to float in the air. Nagisa eyes grew in amazement.

"And...release!" she said as the desk came down.

"Wow!"

"Thanks," She said before scratching her cheek, "Although if I keep something floating for too long, I get nauseous..."

"I see," The blunet said.

"My turn!" Ashido said, "My hero name's Pinky and my quirk's **Acid**! It allows me to excrete acid from my body and also control its corrosive strength _and_ stickiness!"

"Really~"

"Yup! Check it out!" She shoots acid at the board.

"Wow!"

"Ashido! You could've at least aimed it at something else instead of the board!" Iida complained.

"Oops," she apologized. "So who's next?"

"Me! My hero name's Chargebolt and my quirk is **Electrification**!" Kaminari inserted, "It allows me to absorb and produce electricity! Check it out!" The blond then shot electricity at a wall, leaving a burnt mark.

"Cool!" Nagisa said in awe. Kaminari smirked.

"Why did you shoot the wall? Now there's a burnt mark there!" Iida screamed.

"Oops," Kaminari scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"His quirk is pretty cool but if he does it for too long, he short-circuits himself and becomes a total dud!" Jiro inserted.

"Hey! Shut up Jiro!" Kaminari yelled feeling embarrassed.

Although, the purple haired female ignored him and brought out her phone to show Nagisa, a video of dead-brained Kaminari giving double thumbs up while saying "Yay".

Nagisa stifled a laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JIRO!? CUT IT OUT!" Kaminari shouted, completely infuriated. Jiro just snickered.

"Anyway, both my hero name and my quirk is **Earphone Jack** ," Jiro said as she held up her retractable jack shaped earlobes, "It allows me to plug these babies into objects to listen to sounds or to blast the sound of my own heartbeat which is capable of reaching _explosive_ levels!"

"Super cool!" Nagisa chimed.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she said as she allowed one of them to attach to Kaminari and buzzed him as he let out a loud shriek.

"Wow!" Nagisa chimed again.

"NO! NOT _WOW_! _OW_! VERY _OW_!" The blond screamed angrily.

Jiro snickered as everyone else began telling Nagisa their hero names and showing him their quirks. And just as the black haired girl said, Yaoyorozu and Iida eventually joined in too. Soon it was only Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya who hadn't had a turn yet.

Oh what's that? What about Mineta? Yeah, Sero had told Nagisa about him (hero name and quirk). The blunet didn't need a demonstration of his quirk **Pop off** though, seeing as he had experienced it firsthand.

Mineta just tried to pretend like Nagisa wasn't staring daggers at the back of his head.

Anyway, it was Todoroki's turn and the quiet teen didn't seem too bothered about doing it. What he was more concerned about was Nagisa himself. Why was there something off about the kid?

"My hero name is my first name, Shouto. My quirk is **Half-Cold Half-Hot** , which allows me to generate ice from my right side and fire from my left." He said, as he froze a chair in a block of ice before burning it, turning it into ashes.

Nagisa gaped in awe. Todoroki's quirk might just have been the coolest he's ever seen.

"Seriously!?" Iida yelled, "You do realize, someone is going to sit there later!?"

"Oops."

"Can you all stop saying 'oops' like it'll fix things!" The black haired teen shouted angrily.

"Calm down Iida," Yaoyorozu said, "I can replace the chair."

As the ponytailed female was doing just that, everyone else turned to Bakugo.

"What are you all staring at?" The blond growled.

"It's your turn to show Nagisa your quirk," Kaminari said.

"I didn't fucking agree to this shit, damn it!" Bakugo yelled, "Like hell I'll tell the brat my quirk let alone show him!"

"His quirk is **Explosion** , which gives the sweat on his hands the properties of nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will," Kirishima explained to Nagisa.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL HIM!"

"So basically what you're saying is that it's a safety hazard to shake hands with him." Nagisa tried to understand.

"Basically," The entire class responded.

"FUCK YOU, BASTARDS!"

Midoriya chuckled at the scene before smiling at how well Nagisa was getting along with everyone. But then it wasn't long before they all turned to him. That was right. It was now his turn to tell Nagisa his quirk.

"Alright Midoriya, you're up!" Ashido said.

The greenet nodded, "Ah right!" he turned to Nagisa, "My quirk is a strength enhancer. It pretty much boosts my strength and speed but if used incorrectly I can cause serious damage to my body."

Nagisa stared at Midoriya, in slight awe but begins contemplating his words.

He smiled though, "Sounds like an awesome quirk either way!"

"Thanks, I'd rather show it to you when we're having our training session, I don't want Iida to get mad at me because I broke something." Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Excellent thinking, Midoriya," Iida nodded in approval as he adjusted his glasses. The others sweat dropped.

"That's fine by me," Nagisa smiled.

"So Nagisa-chan, where are you from?" Ashido asked.

"Yeah, and do you have a quirk too or not?" Hagakure added.

"Oh, um..." Nagisa grew weary, as a sweat traced down his head. His eyes darted to Midoriya as him and the greenet exchanged glances.

" _If you don't want to tell them you don't have to..._ " Midoriya whispered. Nagisa thought about telling him but he wasn't sure about advertizing the idea of being from another world to everyone, " _I think it's best if we don't tell them now."_ He eventually said.

Nagisa then turned to the others, "You see...um, I can't really remember how I got here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaminari asked.

"Let me explain," Midoriya said. He then filled them in with on everything, excluding the part about the blunet being from another world and the person who brought him here in the first place.

"Okay," Yaoyorozu said, "So you found Nagisa-kun and brought him here where he's being taken care of until you can figure out where he came from?"

"That's right." Nagisa said, and he was happy that they bought the lie. They were all nice people (well again, most of them) but he wasn't sure how they'd react to his situation. He wanted to be as discrete as possible, especially so they wouldn't find out he was an assassin-in-training.

"Oh you poor thing!" Ashido said sadly.

"We've already told All Might, Aizawa-sensei and Mr. Principal so don't worry about it too much," Midoriya said, "In the meantime though, Nagisa's going to be an Honorary Student at UA High School and will be a part of our class."

"Really! That's awesome!" Uraraka chimed.

"We get to keep him!" Hagakure and Ashido squealed as they began hugging Nagisa.

"Please help me..." the blunet called out desperately.

The others sweat dropped.

The bell rang, catching everyone's attention. They all separated to pack their things and Nagisa walked up to Midoriya.

"So what's happening now?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Midoriya picked up his bag. "Apparently Class 1A is gonna have a quick training session!"

"Training session?"

"Yup!" Midoriya smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

**=| Ground Beta |=**

After everyone had changed into their training uniforms, the gang made their way to Ground Beta, which they hadn't used to train for quite some time now. Waiting for them at the entrance was Aizawa. Nagisa was awestruck by the area. His eyes moved all over the place, taking in the scenery. Standing tall before them were several buildings and skyscrapers. It was like they we in an actual city.

"I can't believe you guys have a place like this on campus!" The blunet exclaimed, "Just how big is U.A?"

Midoriya chuckled, "Let's just say it's super big!" He turned back to the entrance of the training grounds. "This is known as Ground Beta. It was used during the entrance exam for the school. Though we haven't used it since then." He looked down at Nagisa and smiled, "I'm excited to find out what kind of training we're going to be doing!"

"I'm excited too! I get see actual heroes train! Like in comic books!" Nagisa eyes sparkled.

Midoriya smile widened, _'He really does remind me of myself.'_

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone directed their attention to the shaggy haired man, standing lazily by the entrance. "Now I know you all usually don't have a training session out of the blue but today we decided you should. But if you don't feel like training then you don't have to..."

"Wait really?" Kaminari asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you can just go home for the day..."

"Alright!"

"But you can't come back tomorrow..."

"Eh?"

"Or ever..."

Everyone sweat dropped. So that was how it was...

"So before we begin, does anyone want to leave?" Aizawa asked as his eyes traced the class. They all remained silent. "Good. Then let's begin."

Nagisa stared at Aizawa bewilderedly. _'The teachers here are really something...'_

"Here's what's going to happen, you're all going to split up into teams," The black haired man began, "Each team must retrieve flags that have been hidden all over the area. The team that has the most flags wins."

Sero nodded in understanding, "Seems simple enough."

"Also if you happen to run into other teams after finding a flag then the teams have to fight it out to determine who keeps the flag."

"I knew there was a catch..." Ashido whined.

"There's always a catch," Hagakure added.

"And before any of you get excited," Aizawa narrowed his eyes, "No serious injuries are allowed. You can only use your quirks to defend yourselves or attack if necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Nagisa stood next to Aizawa and watched as everyone split into teams of five.

The First Team was Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, Iida and Kaminari. The Second Team was Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Tokoyami and Sero. The Third Team was Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure and Ojiro. Finally, the Fourth Team was Aoyama, Koda, Sato, Shoji and Mineta.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Midoriya exclaimed to his team.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do our best everyone!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed to her team. They all nodded.

"I'm gonna crush anyone who gets in my way!" Bakugo growled, resembling more of a hungry beast than an aspiring hero.

"He does know what we're doing right?" Ashido asked with a raised eyebrow. Kirishima scratched the back of his head, "That's...just how he gets himself psyched."

"It kinda looks like he's getting psyched for murder..." Hagakure said. Ashido and Ojiro nodded their heads.

"You have forty-five minutes! Your time starts now!"

The four teams ran into the training grounds. Almost immediately they began searching for flags all over the city. Nagisa watched in awe as the teams moved all over the place. Watching them like this, reminded him off his class.

The First Team began searching on the east side of the city. Asui leaped from building to building. She looked around until her eyes spotted a red flag at the corner of a skyscraper. She jumped down to the ground and used her tongue to retrieve the flag.

"I got one!" She exclaimed to her group. They beamed.

"Great job Tsu-chan!" Uraraka chimed.

Kaminari caught up with the rest holding a flag in his hand, "I also got one!"

"I have retrieved two," Iida piped in, holding out two.

"Wow Iida, you found two?" Midoriya said.

"We're on a roll guys!" Uraraka chimed again.

"Looks like the First Team is doing well so far," Nagisa said. His eyes quickly directed to the Second Team, "Although _they_ seem to be doing better."

And indeed, the Second Team was giving it there all. Todoroki had already retrieved three flags from the west side of the city. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami found two flags each. Jiro had found three flags and Ojiro found four.

"Great job guys!" Yaoyorozu smiled, "At this rate we'll definitely win!"

The First Team sweat dropped.

"How did they find so many flags already?" Uraraka asked.

"C'mon guys! We have to work harder!" Midoriya said.

And with that, they went back to searching. The Third Team was also doing rather well, with Bakugo finding most of the flags. They had twenty-five so far. Oh, wait, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight...

"Wow guys we already have thirty-five flags!" Ashido exclaimed after counting their flags.

"Bakugo's really fired up isn't he?" Hagakure said as the blond came back with three more flags.

"Hello? Can you losers stop slacking! I might as well be in a team by myself!" Bakugo complained.

"Except that's not a team..." Ashido deadpanned.

"But he's right guys! Let's work harder and win this!" Kirishima exclaimed.

The Fourth Team had found nineteen flags. Mineta had finally recovered from his trauma and began looking around for a flag in between buildings while Aoyama and the others searched elsewhere. The purple haired teen had spotted Midoriya picking up a flag and alerting his group.

' _This is my chance!'_ Mineta thought as he pulled out one of his hairballs and got ready to throw it at the greenet when a shadow loomed over him.

Mineta slowly turned around to see Bakugo standing behind him and with the palm of his hand sizzling. The purple haired teen began trembling at the sight of the blond.

"Oi! Deku! Hand over that flag!" Bakugo yelled at Midoriya. The greenet flinched when he heard his childhood friend from behind him.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya whispered as he turned to face the other.

"Give me the fucking flag and I'll only blow up half of your body!"

"WHAT!?"

"Hold on! That flag is mine!" Mineta shouted but kept quiet when Bakugo shot him a glare. Midoriya used that moment to escape and run back to his team.

"Oi! Get back here!" Bakugo ran after Midoriya and ignited his hand. He began blowing up parts of the building to slow the greenet down. Midoriya powered up. Green lightning surrounded his body increasing his speed and strength. He then dodged the building pieces that were falling on him. He then slid under a whole section of a building that tumbled down.

He paused to catch his breath before looking up to see Todoroki coming down on a long trail of ice. He shot out fire from his other hand which the greenet dodged at the last second and leaped unto a building.

Seemed Todoroki wanted the flag too. Midoriya turned back to see red and white haired male still following him with Bakugo not too far behind. Todoroki shot fire again and Bakugo blew up the building Midoriya was standing on.

Smoke covered the area where the three were. Nagisa kept his eyes on the cloud of smoke anticipating who would come out first.

"Midoriya!" Asui yelled out to the freckled teen. She was running on side of the building that just blew up. After several minutes, said greenet leaped from the smog and threw the flag towards the frog-like girl. She extended her tongue to catch it before they both jumped down.

Soon after, Bakugo and Todoroki came out of the smoke.

"Time's up!"

Everyone froze and turned to Aizawa and Nagisa who was walking behind him.

"Looks like you all did well or whatever, so let's see who won." Aizawa said.

The four teams gathered together, and gave their bags of flags. After counting them all, they had a clear winner.

"And the winner is..." Aizawa paused, "The Second Team."

"Alright!" Jiro exclaimed as she and the other's high-fived.

"Great job, you guys!" Uraraka told them. Midoriya nodded, "Yeah you did great! I guess even after fighting for that last flag we still lost."

"But it was fun, don't you think?" Asui asked.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Kaminari said.

"Great job Todoroki!" Midoriya went up to the red and white haired male. He smiled at him. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

Bakugo glared at both Midoriya and Todoroki. "Next time, I'll crush the both of you!"

Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Izuku-san!" Nagisa ran up to the older teen, "You were amazing back there!"

"You really think so? Thank you!" Midoriya smiled.

"And not just Izuku-san! You were all amazing!" Nagisa chimed, "Especially you Bakugo-san!"

The blond raised his eyebrows at the younger boy before clicking his tongue and walking off.

"Alright people. You can all go change and then head to your next class," Aizawa dismissed them.

Everyone walked out of the training grounds. Midoriya told Nagisa that afterschool, they'd be heading to his house. From the distance, a dark figure watched as the young heroes left the area.

The school day finally came to an end, with Nagisa nearly suffocating from the hugs he received from Ashido and Hagakure just before they all left the school grounds.

* * *

As Midoriya and Nagisa walked to the greenet's house, the blunet couldn't believe how different this world was from his own. He never imagined that other worlds even existed. The whole idea seemed too unreal to him, but here he was now, in a foreign place far from his home. He honestly didn't know how to feel or what to do. When Midoriya spoke about his mother, Nagisa couldn't help but think of his own. She had to be worried about him, since he just disappeared. What if she thought that he left her? How was she feeling right now? Was she lonely?

Nagisa sighed. While he was happy to have met Midoriya and the others, he still missed being in his own world, after all the final assassination couldn't happen if he wasn't there.

"Something on your mind?"

Nagisa looked up at Midoriya, noticing his worried expression. Nagisa gave a dry smile before replying, "Yeah, I'm just worried about my mum."

"Oh." the greenet gaze shifted, "She must be scared right now. Her son's nowhere to be found..." he said in sad tone, "well...in that world anyway."

"I just wish there was a way to contact her, or even one of my friends but..." Nagisa stopped in his tracks when he realized something. _'That's right! My phone!'_

"Izuku-san!" Midoriya turned around to face the other. "What is it Nagisa?"

"I just remembered I had my phone on me when I got warped here!" The younger male piped.

Midoriya smiled. "Wait, seriously? That's great! Maybe you can see if it still works in this world!"

"Yeah, but just one problem..." Nagisa scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I also just remembered it was in my other pants and...they're still at U.A High...being washed..."

Midoriya's smile fell slightly. "Oh, well maybe Recovery Girl noticed and took it out..."

"I really hope so..."

"Don't worry about it Nagisa, we'll ask her tomorrow. It'll all work out," Midoriya smiled as his expression softened. "I promised that I'd help you get back to your world and stop whoever's behind you being here! So please count on me and everyone else too, okay?"

Nagisa stared up at Midoriya, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

"Okay. Thank you, Izuku-san!"

A few minutes later, they finally made it to Midoriya's house and they walked in. Midoriya and Nagisa took off their shoes by the door before entering the kitchen where they found a short, green haired woman preparing food.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Midoriya announced, "And I brought a visitor!"

Midoriya's mother turned around and smiled brightly at her son, "Izuku, sweetie! Welcome home!" she gave him a quick hug before turning to the blunet. "Oh so this is the person you saved yesterday!" she looked Nagisa up and down, "You never said they were a cute girl!"

Nagisa sweat dropped.

"No Kaa-san, you got it all wrong! Nagisa is a boy," Midoriya quickly corrected her.

His mother gasped and turned to the other teen, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"

"It's alright really," Nagisa said, "It happens all the time!"

"I really am sorry though. I should've known my Izuku would never bring a girl home." She said so casually before whispering, "He's much too shy!"

"Kaa-san!" Midoriya protested with a heavy blush on his face.

She simply giggles.

"My name's Shiota Nagisa but please, just call me Nagisa." The blunet said as he bowed, "It's very nice to meet you ma'am! Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Oh it's not a problem really! Any friend of my baby is welcome here," she chimed, "I'm Midoriya Inko! It's nice to meet you too, Nagisa. Please make yourself at home!"

"Thank you!"

"Izuku, show Nagisa the spare bedroom please and then you two come and eat dinner!" Inko instructed. Midoriya nodded as he and Nagisa left the kitchen.

When they reached the spare bedroom, Nagisa entered and took a look around. It was a simple room, with a window on the side and blue curtains over it. The walls were all a cream color and the ceiling was white, reminding him of when he first woke up in the infirmary back at the school. The bed was medium sized and it was dressed with blue and white sheets and a navy blue blanket with a single pillow resting at its head.

There was cupboard at the far corner and a bedside table with a lamp. It wasn't much but he was sure that he'd sleep fine that night.

The Midoriyas seemed like nice people, they took him in without hesitation. Sure they both thought he was a girl but that aside, they were still concerned about his wellbeing. Although, from the looks of it didn't seem like Midoriya's father was around. He wondered if they didn't live together like his own father. Maybe he'd ask the greenet later.

' _No, it's not my place to ask a question like that._ ' Nagisa thought. He heard footsteps approaching the room and looked up to see Midoriya.

"Nagisa, it's time for dinner!" He said, "When we're done I'll give you some of my old clothes so you have something to wear to sleep!"

"Ah, thanks." Nagisa replied. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Okay!" And with that, Midoriya left the room.

Nagisa got off the bed and stretched his arms. As he was about to leave, he felt an unnatural presence in the room and chill down his spine.

He quickly spun around to see if something was behind him but...

...Nothing was there. Nothing but the blue curtains, flowing mindlessly in the wind that came in from the opened window.

But...the window was just closed. He never opened it.


End file.
